


Dancing Slippers

by Ezzy



Series: Victoriana Gotham [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:38:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezzy/pseuds/Ezzy
Summary: The Debutante Ball had been Alfred’s idea, as all proper and respectable things were, and Dee had agreed because she adored parties and Bruce had agreed because he adored Dee and wanted all that was best for her.





	

The Debutante Ball had been Alfred’s idea, as all proper and respectable things were, and Dee had agreed because she adored parties and Bruce had agreed because he adored Dee and wanted all that was best for her. 

It was the first time the ballroom at Wayne manor had been opened since the funeral wake of Bruce’s parents. But this time Gotham flocked to celebrate the Wayne legacy in pomp, splendour and festivity. The dusting operation had taken a week, but lit up with candles and chandeliers, with flowers festooning every surface not covered in champagne no one could deny it was the party of the season. 

Having been informed by Alfred that the guests would arrive soon, and that the debutante was expected to greet the guests and really where was the girl? Bruce was deployed to go fetch her. 

Knocking on her bedroom door, Bruce didn’t hesitate to go in.

He stopped short, instead of his skinny ward there was a beautiful young woman inside, her back to him so he could admire the curve of her spine and the roundness to her waist. 

She turned, and Dee smiled up at him.

“Bruce! I can’t get this dress laced, can you help me?”

Dumbly, he went over and began deftly lacing, trying not to breathe in as her hair brushed his hand. When had it gotten that long? He helped her into the gown, pale blue and white and so unlike the bright colours he was used to seeing her in. When had she ordered such a grown up gown? Finally he picked up the small diamond necklace he had purchased for her to wear on formal occasions, gently running his fingers round her neck as he secured the clasp and brushing against the spot her perfume remained tacky against her skin. 

The party went swimmingly, and Delilah’s dance card was full. He watched her be paraded around the dance floor as various aristocrats came and told him he should be proud of how well she turned out. Gotham toasted her at midnight with champagne and indulgent smiles.

As the clock hit twelve Bruce realised several things; Delilah was beautiful, Delilah was no longer a child, and Delilah was no longer his ward.


End file.
